


Dancing in the Moonlight

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Competence Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Rey's solution to insomnia is lightsaber practice. Finn is pretty sure Rey with a lightsaber is the most gorgeous thing in the galaxy.
Or: more fluffy smut for everyone!
Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

Finn rolls over to find the bed empty beside him, the rumpled sheets cold. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he slides out of bed, picks up his lightsaber hilt ("Your lightsaber is your life," Master Luke's remembered voice reminds him), and goes padding out into the corridor in nothing but his undershorts. At this time of night, it's vanishingly unlikely that he'll encounter anyone anyway, and it's not as though the pilots don't run around in less.

He finds Rey right where he thought he would: in the practice room set aside for their use, moving swiftly and gracefully through the motions of one of the practice routines, her double-ended 'saber light and easy in her hands. Unusually, though, her customary wrapped tunic does not flow about her as she moves; instead, her bare skin gleams in the moonlight streaming in the windows, and her unbound hair flies about her in a glorious cloud.

Finn closes the door silently behind him and sets his 'saber hilt down on the shelf beside the door, and watches in awe and delight as his lover dances in the moonlight, her blows as swift and sure as if she truly strikes down enemies with every stroke.

She is, Finn sees, practicing with her eyes closed, the better to feel the ebb and flow of the Force, and so he waits by the door, well out of her way, and glories in the sight of her, his beautiful deadly Rey shining in the moonlight, until at last she finishes the routine, ends facing him with her saberstaff held lightly in one hand, and opens her eyes.

"Finn," she says quietly, and Finn crosses the space between them in four swift strides and drops to his knees before her, his glorious Rey.

"Let me?" he says, hands already spanning her hips, and Rey laughs and sends her saberstaff floating across the room to land beside Finn's 'saber hilt and spreads her legs so that Finn can lean forward and lick into her where she's tender and yielding, where he can make his fierce Rey sigh with pleasure. She cups her hands around his head and trusts her weight to his hands on her hips and opens for him, sighing as he finds the rhythm that she likes; and then he slides one hand down just far enough that he can get his thumb perfectly placed on that little nub that makes her moan, and sets hand and lips and tongue all to the task of making her shake apart with ecstasy.

Long moments later, with her moans still echoing from the practice room walls, she comes sliding down into his lap, near-boneless with pleasure, and drapes herself across him, trailing little perfect biting kisses across his shoulders. Finn gasps as she grinds against him, the wet warmth of her a glorious torment against his still-covered cock, and she laughs and kisses him.

"My Finn," she says contentedly, and Finn nods and kisses her sweet and slow, sharing the taste of her pleasure, until she's squirming against him; and then he gets one hand around her back and the other braced on her hip and stands. She laughs in delight and somehow gets her clever mechanic's hands down between them to shove his undershorts off his hips, and by the time he reaches the wall he is as bare as she.

"Yes?" he checks, smiling into her moonlit brown eyes, and she grins fierce and wild and nods.

" _Now_ ," she says firmly, and Finn takes a long, deep breath and pushes into her, one smooth stroke that leaves him buried hilt-deep in her warmth and makes her throw her head back against the wall and moan with pleasure.

Rey likes it hard, and Finn likes it slow, and the combination means that they're both gasping and shaking with ecstasy in scant moments. Finn grinds against Rey's clit at the apex of every stroke, and revels in the way she moans and digs her fingers into his shoulders, leaving bruises that will make him smile every time he touches them for days. She gets one hand down between them after a little while, and works herself to another shuddering orgasm, tightening around him until Finn moans and has to rest his head against her shoulder and cling desperately to his self-control.

Rey laughs, the sound ringing through the practice room, and loops a hand around Finn’s neck to pull him up into a wet, biting kiss that leaves him shaking and moaning into her mouth. “My Finn,” she murmurs against his lips.

“My Rey,” he replies, and she pulls him in closer and arches against him, using the wall to brace herself, and grins when he shudders and kisses her hard. “My fierce Rey.”

Rey laughs and bites his shoulder, not quite hard enough to draw blood, and it’s the sting of the bite and the sound of her laughter that draw his orgasm from him.

Finn sags to his knees, Rey sprawled across his lap, and kisses her until they both stop panting quite so hard.

“So,” Finn says lightly, after a while, “think you can sleep now?”

Rey chuckles and nods, hopping gracefully to her feet and offering Finn a hand up. “I think so,” she agrees, and summons their ‘sabers and Finn’s shorts over to them with an easy wave of her hand. Finn catches them neatly and follows her out of the room and down the deserted corridors to their bunk, leaving their ‘sabers by the door and floating his shorts across to the laundry bucket before Rey draws him down into the bed and curls comfortably around him, her head pillowed on his chest. Finn wraps his arms around her and flicks a finger to turn out the lights, and smiles up into the darkness as Rey’s breathing evens into sleep.

He has his Rey of light in his arms, and that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as ever, over on tumblr as imaginarygolux; drop on by!


End file.
